


Quarantine and exy

by Fornavn



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, the foxhole court
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Exy, F/F, F/M, Fan Art, M/M, Quarantine, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fornavn/pseuds/Fornavn
Summary: Fan art.The monsters is stuck at home while coved-19 is terrorizing the world. They are bored.
Relationships: Andrew/Neil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Quarantine and exy

Here is my piece for the lock down fest.

Fandom: All for the Game by Nora Sakavic

Kevin, Nicky, Neil and Andrew are send in quarantine for two weeks ( Aaron stays with Katelyn). Neil and Kevin are restless with unused energy and desperate for playing exy. The only way they can convince Andrew to join them, are if they followed his conditions, which turns out to involve hitting different object in the goal and use toilet paper as balls. It quickly becomes a pretty chaotic game. Nicky is filming, so he can share it with the other foxes. Be safe, stay home and play exy.

Visit me on tumblr too. <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fornavn>


End file.
